Midorikawa Nao
(or April in the English Dub Glitter Force) is one of the five main Cures in the series Smile Pretty Cure!. She attends Nanairogaoka Middle School in Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 along with the other Cures. She is a girl with a strong sense of justice and has no tolerance for wrongdoers. An older sister-type, she is popular even with the girls. While tough, she also has a feminine side, as she loves cute things. Her alter ego is , or Glitter Spring in the Glitter Force dub and also Warrior March in the Smile Warrior dub. She is the fourth member to join the team and she controls the power of wind and breeze. Appearance She has dark green hair worn in a high ponytail held with a yellow bow and tented bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes are dark green. Her casual outfit consists of an elbow length olive-colored top with yellow sleeve cuffs and a row of buttons going down the middle, decorative badges, darker olive shorts, and black and red boots worn with orange socks. During summer she switches to a pastel green camisole with mint fabric accent, a denim skirt, and a brown pair of flats worn with olive socks. She wears her school uniform with a green tie and a pale green vest. As Cure March, her hair turns emerald and grows in length, still worn in a ponytail but now much longer, thicker, and partially curled, held by a golden crown that has a wing on the side. On each side of the head is a thicker section of hair curled over the ears and shoulder, along with her grown bangs and curled forelocks. A white piece overs her forehead with a green gem on it, she gains white wing earrings and a dark emerald choker. Her light green top and pleat miniskirt are lined in dull green, and going down the middle is a pale section with a pale mint frilly cloth on top, adorned by a green bow that a gold Smile Pretty Cure symbol. Wing-like sleeves cover her shoulder with green spheres sewn on top, and flowing from the back of the skirt is a ruffled, pale green peplum. Her Smile Pact hangs from her right hip, and she has dark emerald shorts. She gains white sleeves with a light green cuff and ribbons of dark emerald on the wrist and cuff, while her white shoes have emerald toes and a folded light green cuff that has an emerald ribbon on the side. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a green jewel, and the angel wing on her barrette turns golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with green hearts in the center, and she now wears them on her earlobes. In Princess mode, Her ponytail and forelocks become more curled and she gains a decorative tiara and halo. The wing of her hair piece turns into gold, and she gains alternative earrings and choker. Over her dress is a white and mint ruffled dress with her bow changing into a striped melon ribbon. The colors of her shoes and wrist accessories lighten slightly, and sewn to the back of her dress is a flowing ribbon. As Ultra Cure March, her ponytail grows in long and thins into a large twisting drill while her forelocks extend with curls down to her hips. She gains a new forehead piece and the wing on her tiara grows in shape and turns gold. Her earrings are altered and she gains a white choker with a green gem on it. Her dress is lighter in color with a feathery mint layer over it that has a long, feathery cape flowing from the back of the skirt. Her bow is pale-colored with a feathery shape to accent her sleeves turn into those of a blouse, layered beneath the feathery fabric. Her shoes become uneven-length boots with one ending mid-leg while the other reaches her thigh. The toe and heel is mint while green straps rest under the cuff. On the hands are feathery gloves with a strap attached to the middle finger and a strap on the wrist adorned by a gem. Personality Nao is said to have a strong sense of justice and does not easily forgive one's wrong actions. She is also known for her powerful courage, but despite her bravery, she has a big fear of insects. At times she can become competitive when playing sports, and sometimes she may act forcefully around others, but she has a good heart and she is very popular for her kindness and talent. Nao values her family very highly, as evidenced in her interactions with her parents and siblings. Her worst fear would be to lose them. She often takes care of her siblings when her parents cannot and she enjoys playing with them. History Childhood Reika befriended Nao when they were little, and she had been there around the time of Nao became an older sister and remembers this memory fondly. Meeting Miyuki Nao meets Miyuki for the first time in episode 1 when Akane introduces her to Miyuki. Later in episode 4, Nao plays soccer and Miyuki watches her game. Miyuki wants to meet Nao because she thinks Nao is the fourth Pretty Cure. Miyuki meets her the next day when she is coming from the market. Nao calls Miyuki for dinner at her house. Miyuki meets Nao's brothers and sisters and they become friends. Becoming Cure March Nao found Miyuki while returning home from grocery shopping. After Miyuki offered to carry her bags, Nao invited Miyuki for dinner at her house. Miyuki was impressed because Nao can cook. When Nao's brothers start to annoy Miyuki; she runs out of the kitchen with a wooden cooking spoon yelling at them to stop bullying her. Later, Miyuki and Nao are watching her siblings play soccer when Akane and Yayoi, who is holding Candy, show up. The Midorikawa Siblings decide to have a soccer challenge against Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi, but as they started the challenge, Akaoni appears. Akaoni decides to collect Bad Energy from them. When Cure Happy is caught in the Akanbe, Nao wakes up. She then identifies Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi. The Akanbe flies toward Nao's siblings, intending to hurt them. Nao stops it in time by kicking a soccer ball at it. When she yells that she will not let her family bonds be destroyed, she transforms. Now Cure March, she goes after the Akanbe but instead runs into a wall. This makes Akaoni fall because of the impact since she could not slow down. She is still surprised by becoming a Cure. Nao finishes off the Akanbe with her basic attack, March Shoot. After everything has gone back to normal; her siblings are playing soccer again. She thanks Miyuki and the others and asks Miyuki if she can join their team as well as asking them to call her Nao. In episode 6, they succeeded in bringing together the Pretty Cures and when asked Candy what to do, as Candy said she doesn't know, shocking everybody. Just then, a book flew in, and like in episode 1, the book crashes in her face and Pop, Candy's big brother, comes out to tell the Pretty Cures what their destiny is. He gives the Decor Décor to the girls and showed them the Magical Library. He tells the story about the Bad End Kingdom. In episode 11, they shrunk by Majorina's inventions. They went through many obstacles trying to find a way to get to Candy who had the mallet that turned them tiny. During their journey, Nao faced some bugs that terrified her. The bugs weren't the only thing she feared, she also reveals that she was scared of heights, along with Akane. When they finally landed on the grass, they found themselves surrounded by bugs scaring Nao to the top limit and every time she ran around, she encounters several insects. From a ladybug incident, she was saved by a group of pill bugs and passes out. She had become shy around her friends as they now knew her fear. Reika tries to help Nao with her fear and introduced the world of bugs and insects to her in a different light that Nao begins to understand. When Majorina attacked and sucked the Bad Energy from the insects, she saw the sufferings of them and decides to fight to save them. At the end of the episode, Nao says she isn't afraid of bugs anymore, as a ladybug flies on her nose and Nao runs away while screaming, still knowing that her phobia has not been erased. In episode 12, the girls were ready for a trip to Kyoto and Osaka. Candy wanted to go, but when she made a mess, she ran away until she captured by Wolfrun. The Blue Nose Akanbe was too powerful for the Cures until Candy unleashed the Miracle Decors and the Pretty Cures gain their Tiara mode to use their group attack, "Rainbow Healing". In episode 13 and 14, the Pretty Cures go on the class trip to Kyoto and Osaka. In Kyoto, everyone got good fortunes except for Miyuki for her fortune was "Great Curse" and encounters many bad things happening to her and her friends making her happiness go to its limit. When Akaoni came and made a Blue Nosed Akanbe with a bad fortune, it made Miyuki's luck worse and lost her Smile Pact to activate Rainbow Healing and blames herself and her curse for her friends injuries, but the Pretty Cures said that they were blessed around her and Cure Happy now happy and found her Smile Pact and together defeated the Blue Nosed Akanbe. After the fight, Miyuki thanked her friends for having her luck and happiness back and saw a couple of Maiko and took a picture with them making it the best thing that happened to Miyuki. When Miyuki and the Pretty Cures visited Kyoto next and planned to go to Kyoto Castle, Nakanoshima, and the Tennouji Zoo. Candy asked Miyuki and Yayoi to tie her hair resulting in being separated by Nao, Akane, and Reika. They went around Kyoto to the places the girls had planned while Rieka, Akane, and Nao were looking for them and going to the same places they had gone to. Miyuki, Yayoi, and Candy visited the Tower and looked out the window until Majorina appeared and turned the tower into an Akanbe with Miyuki, Yayoi, and Candy trapped inside. Luckily, Cure March, Cure Sunny, and Cure Beauty used the butterfly Decor, which Nao was not fond of because of her fear of bugs, and tired the Akanbe until they got the girls out and defeated the Akanbe. In the next episode, she had made a cute cover bag for on-the-go tissue paper for her mother for Mother's Day and her mother was happy about the gift from her daughter. Nao volunteers herself and the girls to the baton relay race. Nao trains them for the race. At the race, everyone was set and the girls were confident to start training except for Yayoi from hearing gossip about her causing everyone to lose the race. Suddenly, Akaoni appeared sucking everyone's Bad Energy. The Pretty Cures then battle the Akanbe at Tug-a-War. Peace was still in doubt that they'll win until March shouted that if they work together, they'll win. When the race began, after the Akanbe was defeated, Yayoi suddenly lost speed until her classmates cheered her on and Yayoi managed to give the baton to Nao, but after running for a while, she tripped causing her to lose. In episode 23, Pop came back to tell the Pretty Cures that they have one more Decor to revive the Royale Queen. The girls began to hang their tanzaku on the bamboo tree and Miyuki decided to use the Star Decor piece as part of the decorations. When they went to the park to see the shooting stars, an Akanbe attacked and the Pretty Cures managed to defeat it and get the last Decor, but it was quickly stolen by Joker as he kidnapped Candy and disappeared, leaving the Pretty Cures depressed. Going to the Bad End Kingdom and Pierrot's revival The Pretty Cures were sad about Candy's kidnapping. Miyuki discovered that they still have one Decor they used for the tanabata decoration and decided to go to Märchenland to go to Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy and the Decor Decor. When the Cures traveled to Märchenland, there was no one around and Joker appeared to fight them. The girls transformed, but were defeated by him and had their Bad Energy absorbed, leaving them hopeless. They don't know what to do and Miyuki suggests they separate to think about what is most important to them. When Miyuki and the gang were by themselves and each thinks about it, they read the tanzaku that Candy had written about them. With their resolve strength, the girls united and prepared to venture to the Bad End Kingdom and promised to rescue Candy and everyone will return home safely. When they went to Bad End Kingdom, the commanders, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina and Joker were waiting for them. The Cures were fighting the 4 commanders, Happy rescues Candy. March faces Majorina but becomes shocked when Majorina transformed younger. Because of her transformation, she was a difficult opponent and used her magic and strength to hurt her. March was defeated but her will told her not to give up because she promised to go home with Candy and her friends. She uses her feelings to become stronger and uses March Shoot. She missed Majorina as there were clones of her, but making it a fair match for March, she made many balls of energy to kick at all the clones and Majorina to defeat her. As the Cures united and put the last Decor in the Decor Decor they recovered, but they find it doesn't seem to do anything with all the Decors inside, Emperor Pierrot reveals himself. Just as the Cures are overwhelmed by Pierrot's power, the Decor Decór glows and the Cures are contacted by the Queen of Märchenland, who grants them the power of the Princess Candles, allowing them to evolve into their new Princess Forms and defeat Pierrot. Going back to Märchenland The Cures traveled back to Märchenland and met Royale Queen. Unfortunately, she was still in asleep and nothing happened. When they got out of the castle, Miyuki and the girls met the first inhabitants they meet were the soldiers but were scared of the girls because they were human. Pop turned the Cures into fairies. Miyuki thought they should add a signature phrase behind their sentences like Candy and made the phrases for them, Nao's being "-nao". While Pop researched why the Queen wasn't revived, Nao, Candy, and the four other Cures decided to take a tour around Märchenland. They saw characters from stories and doing the scenes from the stories like Red Riding Hood and Ali-Baba and the 40 Thieves. While watching, Miyuki tripped and fell on a hill, but rescued by Puss in Boots and played with the inhabitants. When they arrived at a house made of candies, they went to eat it. Puss wanted to get a candy and Miyuki tried to help him until she sneezed causing everyone to revert their human forms. The fairies were afraid at first but Miyuki gave Puss the candy he tried to get and soon the fairies realize they are nice and accepted them. They heard about the Miracle Jewels from the fairies that they would grant any wish. Suddenly, Wolfrun appeared for the Miracle Jewels and absorbed the Bad Energy from the fairies. The Pretty Cures transformed and Wolfrun used the Super Akanbe and it was too powerful for the Cures and almost defeated, but heard the fairies despair and stood up again. Suddenly the Princess Candles reappeared again and they transformed to Princess Form. They defeated the Akanbe using Rainbow Burst and it released two Cure Decor pieces. After Wolfurun retreated, the girls heard Royale Queen's voice and headed back to the castle. Royale Queen was speaking through telepathy and explained that the original Cure Decor pieces which were supposed to revive her were instead given to Pegasus so that the girls could attain Princess Form. She also informed them that Pierrot is still alive and they had to gather more Cure Decor pieces to revive her. Everyone was troubled with the thought of more battle, but Miyuki encouraged everyone to work harder and revive Royale Queen. They then said goodbye to the fairies as the girls and Candy returned to the human world. Back in Earth, Nao was selling shaved ice at the beach and next door was Akane's okonomiyaki shop and soon Nao and Akane started a rivalry between each other. Nao and Akane make a competition. Summer was almost over and Miyuki went to the school where Nao was being a scary cat from reading a scary book. Miyuki was not good with scary stories and Akane suggested they go around the school explore some rumors of strange sightings in their school. The next episode, while going to the amusement park, the girls meet with their teacher, Sasaki Sensei, who reminds them to complete their homework before school starts. Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, and Nao got worried as they had not finished theirs. Candy and Miyuki found a strange dice and roll it. Everyone got sucked into a strange world and saw the commanders in and they told the girls if they don't finish by 6:30, they'll be stuck there forever. Cure March challenges Akaoni to a game of baseball. She successfully hit the ball, but the scoreboard Akanbe blew the ball to Akaoni's direction to catch it. March uses March shoot to redirect the ball away from Akaoni, flew over the Scoreboard making it a Homerun and win the game. All of the Pretty Cures manage to win all games, but one. They have to remain happy at the end of the ride in the Ferris wheel. When they got on, they saw an image of Sasaki Sensei scolding them for not doing their summer homework and shows an image of playing with her siblings instead of doing her homework. All of them were now depressed seeing this. From the encouragement from Beauty, they remain happy and won the game. After beating the Akanbe, got out of the game and doing their homework they didn't complete all of it and get an extra lesson by Sasaki Sensei and all of them are now depressed of getting what they deserved. In next episode, all of them state that they didn't get to go overseas during the summer. Nao says she wanted to run through the vast plains of Mongolia and others want to see places they dreamed of. They took advantage of the Magical Library and gone to many places they dreamed of going. After seeing all the places they wanted to go, their last stop was the Amazon River. While on the boat ride, Akaoni attacked and summoned Piranha Akanbe and ate Candy. It was too hard for them to swim, but Candy used the Dolphin Decor and turned them all to mermaids. They manage to defeat the Akanbe and collected the last 2 Decors. Back at the Magic Library, when putting the Decors into the Decor Decor, appeared was a mysterious clock. Relationships Hino Akane - The two share similar personalities, causing them to frequently compete. Despite their rivalry, they have a close friendship and are often shown together. Midorikawa Genji - Genji loves his daughter very much and he takes care of her like her other siblings. Hoshizora Miyuki - Miyuki admires Nao for her bravery and skill at sports, as well as her ability to look after so many siblings when her parents are not around. As such, Miyuki had a strong wish to get Nao to become Pretty Cure, and was overjoyed when she transformed into Cure March, and joined the team. [[Midorikawa Siblings|'Midorikawa Siblings']]' '- Nao cares a lot about her six younger siblings and she loves theim all from bottom of her heart and she will do evreything for theim (we can see this in episode 42). Aoki Reika - These two are childhood friends and almost seen together. They are on good terms with each other and help each other. They sit next to each other in class. Coincidentally, their relationship is similar to Karen and Komachi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (''GoGo''). Whenever Nao is scared, she has a tendency to cling to Reika. Cure March "Intense courage, a straight-up bout! Cure March!" 勇気リンリン直球勝負！キュアマーチ！ Yūki rinrin chokkyū shōbu! Kyua Māchi! is Nao's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure March holds the power of Wind, which grants her the ability to run at super high speed. Her speed shows when she is attacking, making gust around her punches. She is the fastest out of the 5 Smile! Cures, having the most enhanced speed and can run on walls. In Glitter Force, her introduction is "A Force as Strong as Life Itself! I'm Glitter Spring!" Princess March After receiving the Green Big Clover Princess Decor and Princess Candle, Nao can transform into her princess form named "Princess March!" She transforms by putting the Green Big Clove Princess Decor in the Princess Candle and yelling out "Pegasus, Grant Us The Power!" With the other Smile Cures in their Princess Form, they can perform the group attack called Rainbow Burst. Transformation Sequence Cure March The Smile Pact is first opened, and Nao sets her ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes her individual green light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact in sequence. A background voice asks, "Ready?", and in response, Nao shout out the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which Nao taps on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Nao uses her puff to draw a triangle of magic powder, which then explodes into a wind that forms her arm warmers, shoes, dress and the Smile Pretty Cure brooch. Her hair lengthens as its color shifts from dark green to light green. Lastly, she pats the powder puff onto her cheeks to give them a rosy glow. After transforming, Cure March flies down from the sky, lands on her feet and recites her introductory speech. Attacks March Shoot - Cure March first charges up her Smile Pact with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. When enough fighting spirit has been collected, the Smile Pact explodes with wind energy that lifts Cure March off the ground and into the air. March then compresses the wind into a ball and kicks it at the enemy, soccer-style. She can also summon more than hundreds of spheres of wind and kicks them all in outstanding speed. For Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Sparkle Shot. March Shoot Impact - An upgraded version of March Shoot. '''March spins around in a gust of wind then kicks her enemy with full power. The effect sends the enemy high into the sky. This effect also applies to convert ominous winds into her own and reflects it back. For Glitter Force, the attack it renamed '''Sparkle Shot Maximum Impact. Fire Shoot - Her combination attack with Cure Sunny's Sunny Fire attack. In Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Sparkle Fire Shot Rainbow Healing '-' '''is the group attack, which appears on episode 12, and once the Cures gain the Miracle Jewel Decor, and all are on '''Tiara Mode, they are capable of defeating the Blue Nosed Akanbe. In Glitter Force, it was renamed Tiara Mode Torrent. Rainbow Burst - is the second group attack, which appears on episode 23, the attack could be done with the Princess Candle, and also when they are on Princess Mode, and they are capable on defeating the enemy. Royal Rainbow Burst '- is the third group attack, which appears on episode 32, where they need the Princess Candle and the Royal Clock, and when they are on Princess mode, they are capable of doing the attack. 'Ultra Rainbow Burst '- is the fourth group attack, which appears only once in episode 48. It is identical to Royal Rainbow Burst except that Sunny and the others are in their ultra forms and the Royal Clock doesn't appear. In ''Glitter Force, the attack is just called '''Royal Rainbow Burst. [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Rainbow_Burst Miracle Rainbow Burst] - is the fifth, final, and most powerful group attack, which appears only once in episode 48. The attack is done in Ultra Form alongside Royal Candy and the Miracle Jewel. This attack is used to defeat Pierrot Along with the other four Smile! Cures, Cure March can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie "Mirai no Tomodachi". This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. Etymology : 緑 means "green", while 川 means "river". : Nao has the meaning of "straight" (直''), as in "straightforward". In episode 19, it was revealed that her father Genji gave her this name because he wishes to bring her up to be a straightforward person. Her name means, "green river straight." or "green river straightforward." ''Cure March - Cure March's name could refer to the fact that the month of March marks the beginning of Spring in the northern hemisphere in meteorology. This relationship to Spring could explain her name and theme color. There is also a general assumption that March is the windiest month of the year, therefore, establishing a link between her name and power over wind. It could also do with the fact that marching is related to courage, which is what her personality shows. Her English dub name April is the fourth month of the calendar year, and usually considered the second month of the season of spring, to match her identity as Cure March/Glitter Spring. Songs Nao's voice actor, Inoue Marina, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Hoshizora Miyuki, Tano Asami, who voices Hino Akane, Kanemoto Hisako, who voices Kise Yayoi, and Nishimura Chinami, who voices Aoki Reika. *'Always With A Smile' *'SMILE FOREVER' Duets *'The Best Smile' (Along with Fukuen Misato, Tano Asami, Kanemoto Hisako, and Nishimura Chinami) *'Rainbow Colored Every Day' (Along with Kanemoto Hisako, and Nishimura Chinami) *'Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪' (Along with Fukuen Misato, Tano Asami, Kanemoto Hisako, Nishimura Chinami, and Ootani Ikue) Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure March says "rinrin", which has multiple meanings. Rinrin can mean "severe" or "intense", which corresponds with Nao's personality. It can also mean "piercing and cold", which may be a reference to March's power over wind. *Nao shares her name with Tabata Nao from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Chiyu's mother from Healin' Good♡Pretty Cure *Nao appeared as Cure March to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 11 in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Gallery :Main page: Midorikawa Nao/Image Gallery References Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Main characters